Bella Thorne
Annabella Avery "Bella" Thorne (born October 8th, 1997) is an American teen actress, singer, & model oringinally from Pembroke Pines, FL. She is best known for her role on the Disney Channel Oringinal Series, Shake It Up as CeCe Jones. Bella has also appeared in the 2012 Oringinal Movie, Frenemies as Avalon Greene. Her career has expanded in the music industry. In early 2013, Bella was signed to Walt Disney Records at age fifteen. She is best known for her singles, TTYLXOX and Watch Me, featuring Zendaya. Bella's other songs include, "Bubblegum Boy" along with Pia Mia, Fashion is My Kryptonite, "Made in Japan" and "Contagious Love". After Shake It Up was canceled in October 2013, Bella has stated that she is set to have a role in the upcoming 2014 movie, Blended. The movie is about a bad blind date, that goes wrong and kids try to make it better for Jim Friedman (Adam Sandler) and Lauren Reynolds (Drew Barrymore) says, Bella. Blended is out in theaters on May 23 in the U.S. Life & Career 1997-2003: Early life and Career beginnings '' '' Thorne was born in Pembroke Pines, FL. Her parents are Tamara & Renaldo Throne. She is the youngest out of four kids in her family. All of her siblings are also models and actresses. Bella has a brother, Remy (b.1995) and two sisters, Kaili (b.1992), and Dani (b.1993). The actress, who is of Irish, Italian, and Cuban descent, oringinally spoke Spanish as her first language, but forgot due to not using it. Bella started modeling at age six, as she was inspired by her older sisters. ''2010-2011: Shake It Up & Music Success '' '' ''In late 2009, after being in Forget Me Not, Bella auditioned for the role of CeCe Jones on Shake It Up. Succesfully, getting the part she was casted for the show along with Zendaya. The show premiered on November 7, 2010, reaching an audience of 5.9 million, making it a big hit. In 2011, the show won the Imagen Award, beating out Good Luck Charlie. Bella recorded various songs for Shake It Up, making it on the soundtracks. Her song, Watch Me was downloaded millions of times on iTunes, making the song a huge success. At age fourteen, she was signed to Hollywood Records. ''2012-2013: Walt Disney Records and Shake It Up canceled '' ''' '''In 2012, it was stated that Shake It Up was set to be canceled in late 2013. The series was to finish off with Season 4 and end around October or November. During the last final episodes, Bella was offered a record label with Walt Disney Records. Shake It Up's last episode premired in October 2013. Personal Life As a child, Bella suffered from dyslexia at the start of first grade. On Disney Channel's TTI, she stated that, "I struggled at the beginning of first grade. My mind mixed up letters, such as d & b, and m & n. My family helped me on how to read better, from roadsigns to cereal boxes. Today, I read a year above my grade level." http://www.youtube.com Thorne lost her father to heart disease in April of 2007. She spoke about her father's death in December 2008 in an interview with'' "View from the Bay"''. In 2012, Bella had a quinceanera in honor of her 15th birthday, to celebrate her Hispanic ancestry. Bella is currently being home-schooled, as she suffered peer abuse in middle school. According to Bella's official website, her interests include dancing, playing soccer & being with her two dogs, a Cocker Spaniel and a wolf hybrid. She also has six cats and a turtle.http://bellathorneonline.com/ In 2011, Thorne had a spin-off with actor, Garret Backstrom for a short time. Bella is currently in a relationship with Tristan Klier eversince early 2012. Currently, she lives in Northern California with her mother and three siblings. Discography * Call It Whathever (2014) References en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bella_Thorne ethnicelebs.com/bella-thorne